Who I Am
by Lt. Basil
Summary: A series of poems going over the stories of each member of each trio (plus Namine). No strong pairings; light RiKai. Now completed!
1. Son of Darkness

**A/N: So, about a month back, I was sitting in church during the singing, bored out of my mind (my pastor said that we could only sing certain songs in church, so now I have to listen to the same ones **_**over **_**and **_**over **_**and**_** over **_**again, and it drives me crazy!) so I wrote several of these up. Updates should be every few days to give people time to actually READ these.**

The Son of Darkness

Once, I longed to get away

To spread my wings and fly

I wished to be free of my chains

But that all was a lie

For once I dared to step away

I forfeited my soul

And gave it to a twisted man

Never again to be whole

XXX

I took the life of my best friend

And hurt the girl I loved

But when I tried to make it right

They said I'd done enough

The blood of children on my hands

The torture of their friend

Their frightened eyes would haunt my dreams

Down to the very end

XXX

If I could fix the pain I've caused

I'd give to it my all

But every step I try to take

Just causes me to fall

I hope someday to make it right

And so gain peace within

One day, I swear, I'll bring you back

So your lives can begin

**See if you can name the characters tied with each chapter. At the beginning of the following chapter, the previous character will be named. Stars to anyone who gets them right!**


	2. The Missing Link

**A/N: WaywardPromise, you get a star! That last poem was indeed Riku. **

**When I first read **_**Son of Darkness **_**to my sister (Eregnar), she wasn't sure if it was Riku or Terra. I can see the confusion there, definitely. See if you can tell this next one!**

The Missing Link

At one time, my whole life was fog

Until I met you two

The light you shed brought me to life

And I began anew

My life received a meaning true

Within my two best friends

I thought it would last for all time

But everything must end

XXX

I gave my life as to save yours

And other ones, beside

Yes, I was scared, and full of grief

But truth, I must abide

Because my life was not my own

I had to give it up

And though it only caused you pain

It's what was best for us

XXX

I know one day you'll bring me back

You promised that you would

The bond that holds us tightly in

Is deeply understood

I love you both, my dearest friends

And though you don't recall

Our paths will cross again someday

At the end of it all

**This is probably my favorite out of all of the poems that I have written out (or at least, it's pretty high up there; I'm pretty proud of Riku's poem, too). **

**Please review!**


	3. Frozen in Time

**A/N: As you guessed, WaywardPromise, the last poem was Xion**

**This one took a LONG time to think up. I had so many conflicting ideas and it was driving me crazy! But here it is now. Enjoy, everybody!**

**I have a feeling that this one is going to be kind of obvious…**

Frozen in time

I once was lost and all alone

Until you all found me

When my heart was torn clean in two

From loss, you set me free

I never will forget your love

Your friendship or your trust

I'm sorry I'm leaving you now

But I'll do what I must

XXX

I know that there's things that matter more

Than my singular life

The salvation of everyone

Is worth all of this strife

For if they ever got their way

Then we would all be doomed

So better that my existence's

The only one that's ruined

XXX

And here's someone with a strong light

To heal my shattered heart

To piece my life back into one

When I've fallen apart

Four lights shining to lead me home

There through the darkest night

To finally reconcile me from

My heart's destructive flight

**Review, please! I like reviews! They give me a much-needed endorphin rush and encourage me to continue writing! **


	4. Burning Bright

**A/N: As was guessed, the last poem was Ventus. I love Ven; he's such a cute little guy! (although, Axel is my personal favorite character – angsty, snarky antiheroes are the best!)**

**I'm not as pleased with this last one as I am with any of my other poems, but I still like it alright. This character is hard for me to write.**

Burning Bright

I've never really understood

Why I matter so much

Or why everyone protects me

I feel just like a crutch

Like you think I can't save myself

And you think I can't fight

But though you see my weakest points

My fire's burning bright

XXX

I _can _protect the ones I love

And I can help the worlds

Despite the fact I'm always here

My wings have come unfurled

I swear, I'll stand right by your side

And be a real hero

I'll be just what these people need

Above, and down below

XXX

It's not as simple as the rest

That I have done so far

But that's the most amazing part

Despite the high-set bar!

It chose me to save people's lives

Just as it once chose you

So I will stand up for what's right

The best I'll ever do

**You like? Don't like? See any errors? Tell me about it in your review! **


	5. My own Path

**A/N: This is the last one that I've written out so far (I have others that aren't posted that are written out, though). Hope it's satisfactory. It took a LOT of thought to make it work well.**

**Last one was Kairi, BTW**

My own path

Though I do not recall my past

I do not mind at all

So long as you're both here with me

To catch me when I fall

There are a few who always say

That I'm not who I am

But that's a lie! You want the truth?

I'll tell you what I can

XXX

I hate it when I am compared

To _him _the _special _one

I am not him! He is not me!

So do not say I'm done!

Perhaps they think I'm not worth much;

They couldn't be more wrong

For I am _no one _but myself

You following along?

XXX

You lied to me, and so did they

So tell me the whole truth

About what I am and who I am

And show me real proof

That I can actually trust you

And that you are my friend

I really don't want our story

To come to such an end

**So saaaaaaaaaad! This is the second most depressing one that I've written so far! *wails* Oi, I am pathetic… **

**Review please!**


	6. Imprisoned

**A/N: The last one was Roxas.**

**Hope you enjoy this one! (I'm very proud of this, too)**

Imprisoned

I was the one you always saw

As strong, and brave, and wise

But if that's true, why do I cause

Fear in everyone's lives?

Why is it that I never seem

To stay under control?

If I'm so _good, _then tell me this;

Why feel my guilt at all?

XXX

I sent my friend to the abyss

The other to Limbo

The boy I chose to succeed me

Was crushed beneath my toe

You may say that it's not my fault

But is that really true?

And if you were to take my place

Is that still what you'd do?

XXX

I'm in a cage and can't get out

All I can do is pray

That you will come and set me free

Somewhere along the way

I have mistakes I need to fix

And friends to reconcile

So I'll hold back as best I can

And wait a little while

**Review please!**


	7. The Connection

**A/N: FINALLY got this one written. It took FOREVER! Luckily, it finally came to me while I was sitting in – I think it was Spanish class? – yesterday. Enjoy!**

**Last one was Terra. No surprise there. **

**Only three left after this one is done! And I might end up adding another chapter with Isa as the main focus. Depends on how much time I have on my hands now that school's started, and all. :(**

The Connection

I'll always be there to catch you

Whenever you collapse

You won't get hurt while I am here

You won't break from mishaps

I never will abandon you

I'll stay right by your side

Together, all the hardest things

We'll take in just one stride

XXX

The power I have, not understood

And those that I can save

That pain they feel, their suffering

The friendship that they crave

Is all within my grasp to heal

And in my heart to do

So long as you will let me try

I can – _will _– rescue you

XXX

I won't let others die for me

I will not let them break

And I don't care what some may say

Hurting them's a mistake

The bitterness within their hearts

I'll do my best to heal

And they'll all be free by the time

When true light is revealed

**There we go. Review, please? Just reading is good too, I guess... but reviews are always appreciated *hint hint***


	8. A Shattered Heart

**A/N: Finally got this up! Stupid school, stealing my writing time away from me... :( Well, it's here now! Voila! **

**Last one was Sora, as you guessed, The Insane Keyblader. Man, options are getting limited, now. This one should be obvious... I think, anyway.**

A Shattered Heart

When I was young, I thought that life

Was simple, kind and free

'Til one by one, my precious hopes

Were torn away from me

My world was gone, and so I chose

To push the rest away

I killed and stole and lied and hurt

Until that fateful day

XXX

When you turned my life upside-down

And opened up my eyes

The kindness that you two had brought

Melted off my disguise

I finally could feel again

I even learned to love

But then you were taken away

While I watched from above

XXX

I gave my all to bring you back

But all I did was die

And fade into the darkest pit

Where one year I would lie

Until the key could bring me back

So I could become free

So hear this out, my dearest friends

I'll bring you back to me

**Was that satisfactory? This is definitely one of my favorites (not as much as the Xion poem, but still). I really love this character :)**

**Please review! I need reviews to keep me motivated!**


	9. To Fight For What's Right

**A/N: Second to last one here!**

**I still need to write the last poem :( I just don't know where to start. And I'm probably NOT going to do the Isa chapter unless someone specifically asks for it. **

**Last one was Axel. This one should be obcious.**

To Fight For What's Right

I won't give up and will not lose

Despite how hard things are

No matter how hopeless things seem

Salvation's never far

You have to live; you must be safe

And I won't let you fall

I'll give myself to set you free

It's that or not at all

XXX

Here in the darkest depths I wait

'Til I find you again

We all will be together soon

Though I am not sure when

I'll find a way to rescue you

As soon as I am out

And I'll let you see all the things

You need to know about

XXX

It is so cold and dark down here

But I am not afraid

For my resolve will keep me strong

My love for you won't fade

So do not choose to fall from hope

For this is not the end

Who knows? Perhaps our next meeting

Is just around the bend

**How is this? Please review!**


	10. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Last one was Aqua (as you guys know). Since this is the last chapter and it's probably blatantly obvious anyway, I'll just go right out and say that this next one is Naminé. **

**This poem took forever to write out! Naminé is the character that I write about the least, and it's so much harder for me to write pieces for her (even harder than writing ones for Kairi, and that's saying something). Hope it turned out all right!**

I'm Sorry

I'm sorry to all that I've hurt  
To him, to her, to _them_  
The Nobodies, the Replica  
I've done it all again  
First to you, the chosen key  
And then to she, the lost one  
Next to the boy who wished to live  
All three to lose what they'd won

XXX

If only I had stayed alone  
I wish I weren't so selfish  
Had I been strong and spared their lives  
They'd have been granted their wish  
And yet I never could give up  
My want for camaraderie  
I can't ever forgive myself  
For treating them so cruelly

XXX

Would bringing everyone right back  
Redeem my heartless actions?  
If I could fix what I had done  
Would I get satisfaction?  
What can I do to make it up?  
Can I be unpolluted?  
Or will my choices bring my end?  
Will they be retributed?

**Yeah… not as skilled with writing Naminé… too bad.**

**This was a lot of fun, but it's time to say goodbye now. I've got some other Kingdom Hearts poems that I've written, if you want to see more. They're not exactly like these, but I still like them. They're called **_**Alley Cat, You Will Never be Alone, **_**and **_**When we Meet Once Again. **_


End file.
